Mi otro yo
by Kitsu'RNDM
Summary: Giggles conocerá otro mundo a través de que le "lean el futuro" pero a lo largo se encontrará con cosas realmente impresionantes.


**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON ALGÚN FIC NO ES PLAGIO. SOY UNA PERSONA SIN COSTUMBRE A LEER FIC Y POR ENDE NO PUEDE SER PLAGIO ALGUNO.**

**Todo personaje mostrado en esta historia no me pertenece y los derechos son reservados a sus respectivos dueños ¡Disfruten!**

Giggles una chica adolescente normal, con amigos normales y claro, a excepción de que no poseía un novio. Hasta tenía un grupo de amigas normal y estas eran tres: Petunia, Lammy y Flaky, eran quienes la peli rosa más frecuentaba en el día.

La chica rosa era una gran fan de aquellas cosas de brujería tanto como las sobre naturales dejando de lado el gran miedo que le causaban. Un día se le ocurrió ir pero claro ella no podía ir sola así que llamó a la peli azul, Petunia. Tomó su celular y llamó a la susodicha –Petunia– Dijo feliz cuando el tono de espera paró para escuchar un "Buenas" de parte de la otra –Ven conmigo a que me lean el futuro, ¡Por favor! – Suplicó la peli rosa, tenía un gran don para convencer a los demás y esa no fue la excepción –¡Yay! Entonces nos vemos mañana después de la escuela– cerró su celular y lo dejó a un lado, acostándose en su cama feliz y preparada para dormir

**[….]**

El despertador sonó y con gran entusiasmo la peli rosa se levantó de su cama, preparándose para ir a la escuela y verse con su amiga, estaba emocionada por ir al lugar acordado, ¡Cómo amaba esas cosas!.

Y así pasaron las horas del día en la escuela charlando con sus amigas sin prestar la mínima atención a las clases que daban los profesores y solamente parloteando sobre lo genial que sería ir a que le leyeran la mano y por ende su hermoso futuro al lado de un esposo espectacular o así lo pintaba ella.

–¡Eso debe ser interesante Giggles! – Dijo la tímida pelirroja temblando levemente, le parecía genial pero si lo hacían otras personas ya que ella era lo suficientemente miedosa para no acercarse a ese tipo de lugares –Quisiera acompañarlas…p-pero esos lugares causan terror– Dijo con nerviosismo.

–Jooo, ¡Ojalá me hubieran dicho antes! – Se quejó la de cabellos púrpuras, Lammy. Era una chica demasiado sociable y por ende tenía poco tiempo –Hubiera hecho un espacio en mi horario– Hizo un puchero y frunció el entrecejo con enfado mientras le jalaba de juego el pelo a Giggles.

La campana de fin de clases sonó y Petunia suspiró –Vamos Giggles, solamente espero que ese lugar no esté sucio– Hizo una mueca de asco en solo pensarlo, la peli azul era en exagerado limpia.

La peli rosa rió ante esto gracias a la mueca de su amiga, estaba realmente feliz de tener la oportunidad de ir a aquel lugar, ¡Qué cosas le esperarían!.

Ambas amigas se despidieron de las otras dos, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar de la ciudad donde los brujos predominaban y en realidad era un lugar muy abandonado.

**-Ya estando en el lugar-**

Giggles iba de aquí para allá viendo todo tipo de puestos como opciones pero uno en particular le llamó la atención _"¡Ven y conócete!" _parecía ser algo relacionado con el futuro así que la pelirrosa no dudó en llevarse a su amiga arrastrando.

–Kehehe Bienvenidas, pasen, pasen– Las invitó un chico peli verde con sombrero abriéndoles la cortina que simulaba ser la entrada del local.

Petunia desconfiando no pudo detener siquiera por un segundo a la pelirrosa suspirando y al querer entrar con ella, el peli verde que las invitó a pasar la detuvo.

–Jo, una a la vez– Dijo el chico mientras cerraba la cortina después de que la pelirrosada pasara y se quedó allí como un guardaespaldas frente a la puerta.

El lugar era un poco lúgubre y lo único que había era una mesa y dos sillas, encima de el primer objeto estaba una de esas típicas bolas de cristal y un reloj de bolsillo.

–Toma asiento– Dijo hablando con un tono árabe fingido un chico completamente igual al de la puerta pero con un turbante color azul en la cabeza. Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, la contraria a la entrada para ser exactos.

La chica emocionada se sentó y juntó las manos –¿Me leerá el futuro? – Preguntó la chica sin rodeos, sus ojos parecieran brillaban por el entusiasmo que sentía en aquel momento.

–Claro, claro– Dijo el peliverde tomando de las manos a Giggles mientras decía unas palabras en un idioma extraño y después de eso la pelirrosa cayó desmallada…

**[…..]**

**Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustamos amoures tengo completamente planeado todo para este fic así que los capítulos saldrán como producción en serie. El título lo dice todo sobre esta historia de la nueva saga que acabo de inventar que se llama "Giggles y sus amigos"(?). ok, ignórenme ¡Hasta el próximo Fic!¡Y hasta el próximo Capítulo! Dejen sus Reviews con cualquier comment constructivo para mejorar en esto de lo que es el FanFic.**


End file.
